The present invention is related to a kit that will promote hair growth in areas where hair growth has been diminished due to fungi.
It is well known that in order to produce healthy and strong hair that a healthy scalp environment is needed. There are certain scalp skin disorders that will affect the growth of hair that might be able to be controlled.
Seborrheic dermatitis might be a scalp condition that affects the normal growth of hair. The symptoms of seborreheic dermatitis are scaly skin, itchy dandruff and red skin. Many people who suffer from this condition have abnormal sebum (oil) production. This means that they produce more oil than necessary for natural skin lubrication. Some people who have abnormal sebum production might have a yeast or fungus called malassezia growing in the sebum of their scalp along with other bacteria.
Tinea capitis is another fungal infection that affects hair growth on the scalp. Tinea capitis usually causes patches of hair to fall from the scalp. The fungus propagates on the hair fibers of the affected area. The hairs of the affected area become brittle and fall off easily, thereby leaving bald patches of skin on the scalp of people affected by the fungus.
There are at least four types of fungi that can cause ring worm of the scalp, tinea capitis. Some of the fungi are microsporum audouini, trichophyton tonsurans, trichophyton schoenleinii, and trichophyton megninii. The fungi are opportunistic and usually enter the scalp through a cut or a scrape. Once in the scalp, the fungi multiply and spread out in circles. The fungi locate themselves around the growing hair follicles, which in turn cause the follicles to become weaker and eventually fall out.
At the present time, tinea capitis is treated using antibiotics. Dandruff shampoos may be used to treat seborrheic dermatitis, yet they are not strong enough to cure tinea capitis. Tinea capitis usually can be treated within a period of 7 months, yet in some extreme cases, the period may be much longer.
An object of the present invention is to provide people who suffer from the loss of hair from seborrheic dermatitis or tinea capitis with a kit, that when used daily, will reduce the loss of hair, gradually destroy the cause of the loss of hair, and eventually restore the normal hair growth in the areas of the scalp affected by the fungi.